<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Встреча by Chiisai_Kiseki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941255">Встреча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki'>Chiisai_Kiseki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как могли бы познакомиться маленькие Курогане и Фай, если бы росли в одном мире.<br/>Вдохновлено обложкой 198 главы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite &amp; Kurogane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Курогане было скучновато. Когда тебе четырнадцать, и, если по-честному, то еще очень хочется играть со сверстниками, бегать наперегонки, лазить по деревьям и делать еще сто и одну замечательную вещь, а все мальчишки тебя чуточку сторонятся, на душе как-то муторно. Конечно, мама не раз объясняла своему уже совсем взрослому мальчику, что происходит это не оттого, что они не любят сына знатного вельможи, а просто потому, что ему случилось этим самым сыном родиться. «Они просто стесняются тебя, ты же знаешь, как их родители относятся к твоему отцу – он защитник Сувы, на нем держится их хрупкий мир, благодаря ему они могут спокойно спать по ночам», - с улыбкой говорила мудрая жрица.<br/>
<br/>
Вот только она не знала всего. Не знала, скажем, что кое-кто из его ровесников получает подлинное удовольствие от издевательств над малышами. И не знала, что случилась как-то драка – до крови, и что ее мальчик тогда был готов убить, но сдержался. После этого его стали сторониться. Ровесники при нем прекращали свои игры, а с малышами ему было – давайте смотреть правде в глаза – попросту скучно. Конечно, иногда он снисходил до того, чтобы продемонстрировать им нововыученные навыки во владении мечом, но они мало что смыслили в этом, а восторженные взгляды тяготили мальчика. Если бы даже он попробовал играть с ними, это было бы совершенно невыносимо.<br/>
<br/>
Скверные мысли лезли в голову даже во время тренировок, а уж в перерывах между – от них совершенно не было спасения. Вот и сегодня Курогане вполне успел бы обидеться на мир за его такое несовершенное устройство в ожидании урока каллиграфии (« сын вождя должен уметь не только драться», - улыбалась мама, наблюдая за тем, как мучается непоседливый ребенок с кистью), но его размышления прервало знакомое улюлюканье.<br/>
<br/>
Он сразу понял, что происходит, вскипел, пообещал мысленно, что в этот раз негодяи не отделаются синяками и разбитыми носами – а ноги уже несли его туда, откуда доносился шум. На самом деле все происходило несколько дальше, чем он подумал вначале. Именно поэтому мальчишки и вели себя так нагло – им и в голову не могло придти, что кто-то услышит их голоса. Вот только сын вождя умеет не только драться. Он обладает еще множеством полезных навыков – и к ним относится и чрезвычайно острый слух, который в случае Курогане был именно что навыком. Тренировался он более чем основательно.<br/>
<br/>
Но то, что мальчик увидел, заставило его замереть. Да, несколько человек из тех, кому случайно не досталось тумаков в прошлый раз, прыгали с улюлюканьем вокруг невысокого – едва ли не на голову ниже Курогане – мальчика. Они даже то и дело швыряли в него камнями и комьями грязи. Мальчик стоял, крепко сжав губы и зажмурившись, стиснув кулаки – исходящее от него напряжение чувствовалось на расстоянии. Но на нем не было ни царапины, ни пылинки. В странном бело-голубом наряде, светловолосый – тоже то еще недоразумение, откуда такие вообще берутся? – до прозрачности хрупкий. А еще Курогане показалось, что мальчик светится. Дрожит, старается не заплакать – и светится. «Да что же это такое?» - кажется, сын князя Сувы впервые в жизни был в такой растерянности. По-хорошему-то, надо расшвыривать обидчиков, надо стукнуть каждого так, чтобы на всю жизнь запомнил, что слабых обижать нельзя… и в то же время, не проходило ощущение, что мальчик не хочет, чтобы кто-то вмешивался. Может быть, и почувствовал его присутствие, и теперь изо всех сил пытается сказать что-то вроде «Не лезь!». А еще через секунду Курогане понял, что вокруг странного создания – барьер, который и защищает его, не позволяя поранить. «Он что, мико? Разве мальчик может быть мико? Но это так похоже на кеккай, только очень… узкого действия,» - юный воин понял, что совершенно запутался (хотя на все размышления у него ушло секунд двадцать, не больше), когда ситуация наконец-то позволила ему действовать.<br/>
<br/>
-Ну что же ты, боишься нас? Если ты маг, почему ты не испепелишь тут всех? Или мамочка тебя поставит за это в угол?<br/>
<br/>
То ли мальчик потерял сосредоточенность от этих слов, то ли просто вышли силы, но напряжение исчезло – и первый камень достиг своей цели. Второго уже не случилось, потому что через мгновенье «мага» уже загораживал собой юный наследник Сувы. Почему он поступил так, а не сломал для начала челюсть тому, кто этот камень кинул – он не понял. Но драться и убивать ему не хотелось – только защитить. Впрочем, уже и некого было бить. Увидев драчливого и определенно в несколько раз превосходящего их в силе и ловкости «вельможного сынка», деревенские мальчишки рванули прочь так, что только пятки засверкали.<br/>
<br/>
А Курогане только и успел услышать тихое, почти беззвучное «спасибо» - и успеть обернуться ровно чтобы подхватить мальчика и не дать ему упасть. Камень, который едва задел плечо хрупкого чуда, был явно ни при чем. Просто он выложился до предела. Курогане знал, что держать барьер трудно, очень трудно, а отец когда-то говорил ему, что силой духа женщины, а особенно жрицы, изрядно превосходят мужчин. А тут мальчишка, совсем мелкий, тощий, немудрено, что свалился. Хорошо хоть жив… кажется.<br/>
<br/>
Что делать дальше – и думать было нечего. Быстро оценивать ситуацию и принимать решения юный воин умел отменно - в бою ведь не посидишь и не поразмышляешь. Мальчишку нужно было показать лекарю, причем не какому попало, а сведущему в подобных делах. Такой лекарь почти каждый день бывал у них, ведь мать Курогане была жрицей, а значит, расходовала очень много сил на поддержание кеккая.<br/>
<br/>
А вот как донести мальчика до дома придумать было уже сложнее. Через плечо перекидывать Курогане не хотелось, а на руках тащить было бы не слишком удобно. Мгновенье нерешительности – и Курогане легонько похлопал мальчишку по щеке. Тот с явным трудом открыл глаза – сил у него явно не было вообще ни на что.<br/>
<br/>
- Я тебя на спине понесу, а ты держись хоть немного, хорошо? – сказал Курогане. Мальчик даже не кивнул – просто прикрыл глаза в знак согласия. Но когда Курогане повернулся, чтобы поднять его, обнял за шею, так что можно было не бояться, что он свалится по дороге. Нести кого-то было странно – так уж сложилось, что раньше у Курогане никогда не возникало такой необходимости, да и кого вообще стал бы таскать на себе сын князя? Странным было чувство неуверенности и даже страха, ноша казалась невероятно хрупкой, а от мысли «не оступиться!», которая стучала в голове, он растерял, кажется, половину своей ловкости. Но самым странным было ощущение чужого дыхания на своей шее. Оно смущало, но не раздражало, и все это вкупе повергало в изрядное недоумение. Скорее для того, чтобы отвлечься, чем в надежде услышать ответ, Курогане спросил:<br/>
<br/>
- А почему ты ничего не сделал? Если ты можешь держать барьер, то наверняка можешь что-то еще? Почему ты стоял и не защищался?<br/>
<br/>
- Нельзя, - к его удивлению неожиданно прошептал мальчик. – Нельзя применять магию…<br/>
<br/>
- А кеккай что, к ней не относится? – почему-то разозлился Курогане, но мальчик ничего не ответил, похоже, окончательно отключившись.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Возле ворот Курогане уже встречал рассерженный наставник. Он выходил из себя, если ему приходилось ждать хоть минуту, а тут его ученик где-то пропадал минут десять, не меньше. Он собирался уже начать лекцию о том, что «только простолюдины могу позволять себе подобные вольности», но увидев, что Курогане несет кого-то на себе, натурально позеленел.</p>
<p>- Что вы еще умудрились натворить? – взвыл он. – Что, дохулиганились, искалечили кого-то?</p>
<p>Курогане стиснул зубы, выдохнул, и только потом спросил, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал спокойно:</p>
<p>- Лекарь сейчас у нас?</p>
<p>Наставник осекся.</p>
<p>- Кажется, да. Вы что, так избили несчастного…</p>
<p>- Что здесь происходит?</p>
<p>- Мама! – совсем по-мальчишески воскликнул Курогане. – Мама, где лекарь? Мне очень нужно ему помочь!</p>
<p>- Кому? Лекарю? – с улыбкой спросила красивая длинноволосая женщина.</p>
<p>- Нет! Этому мальчику, - тут Курогане почувствовал, как его «ноша» соскользает со спины. «Очнулся», - с изрядным облегчением подумал мальчик.</p>
<p>- Здравствуйте. Простите за беспокойство, - голос светловолосого малыша был очень тихим, но звучал уже не так измученно, как его «спасибо» - первое, что услышал от него Курогане. – Меня зовут Фай.</p>
<p>Жрица внимательно посмотрела на него.</p>
<p>- Здравствуй. Знаешь, мне кажется, нам лучше пообщаться наедине, и, - уже обращаясь к Курогане, - лекарь не нужен. Не волнуйся, иди на урок.</p>
<p>Юный наследник так растерялся, что даже не успел возразить, и только молча смотрел, как мама уводит Фая в дом. Наставник многозначительно кашлянул. Курогане понял, что ему ничего не остается, кроме как идти на урок. Если ему что-то и объяснят, то явно не сейчас.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Когда Курогане наконец справился с сегодняшней порцией каллиграфии и вышел во двор, Фай уже сидел возле пруда и задумчиво водил по воде кончиками пальцев, выписывая какие-то узоры. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову и вскочил. Вид у светловолосого чуда был почему-то растерянный и смущенный. Впрочем, Курогане подозревал, что и у него на лице написано примерно то же, потому что как себя вести, он категорически не знал. Все-таки сражаться было не в пример легче.</p>
<p>- Ты как? – все-таки сумел выдавить он из себя.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, все уже хорошо, - Фай попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла какой-то бледной. – Извини, я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.</p>
<p>- Мама тебе не сказала? – удивился Курогане.</p>
<p>- Она сказала, что ты представишься сам.</p>
<p>- Ну ладно, - пожал плечами мальчик. – Я Курогане.</p>
<p>- Куро-га-не, - словно пробуя имя на вкус, повторил Фай. – Куро… Какое забавное имя!</p>
<p>- Чего в нем забавного? – юный воин начал потихонечку выходить из себя. – Нормальное имя.</p>
<p>- Оно такое длиинное…</p>
<p>- Бывают и длиннее, и вообще, это ничего не значит!</p>
<p>- И такое ужасно серьезное. Тебе не идет.</p>
<p>- Я что, несерьезный по-твоему? – завопил Курогане, возмущенный наглостью этого бестолкового мага, который себя толком защитить не может, а туда же, несерьезным обзывает. И кого, главное! Своего спасителя!</p>
<p>Но Фай, будто не слыша его, задумчиво продолжал.</p>
<p>- Нет, Курогане – определенно слишком длинно. Я буду называть тебя как-нибудь иначе. Вот ты же черненький? Тогда я буду называть тебя Куро-тян.</p>
<p>Курогане взбесился окончательно. Так с ним не смел обращаться никто, а уж тем более малознакомые невразумительные создания. Он рванул к Фаю, намереваясь не стукнуть, конечно – уж очень хрупким он был, да и нехорошо бить того, кого сам же спасал от обидчиков, - но взять за шиворот и встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы вправить мозги – это уж точно.</p>
<p>Фай испуганно ахнул, сжался, кажется, отступил чуть в сторону… а Курогане – воин, называется! – зацепился о камень и с размаху шлепнулся в пруд. Карпы испуганно заметались, Фай ойкнул, а потом рассмеялся.</p>
<p>Первым порывом «черненького» было все-таки устроить драку, потому что происходящее не лезло ни в какие рамки. Посторонний мальчишка сначала говорит всякие глупости, а потом еще и смеется над ним, над ним – сыном князя Сувы, уже сейчас лучшим среди ровесников, над которым не смеет смеяться никто и никогда, а он – смеется…</p>
<p>Только тут Курогане осознал, что вместо того, чтобы вскакивать, отряхиваться и кидаться на Фая с кулаками, он все еще сидит в пруду. Сидит мокрый и завороженно слушает чужой смех.</p>
<p>Вы можете себе представить, чтобы колокольчики звонили с легкой хрипотцой? Эдакий простуженный звоночек? А можете представить, чтобы смех ощущался, как теплый летний дождь? Курогане был воином, а не поэтом, но колокольчики и дождь упрямо лезли в голову, и ему почему-то стало тоже смешно: ну что за нелепые сравнения!</p>
<p>И он тоже расхохотался. Наставник замер на пороге, шокированный более чем странной картиной: юный княжеский наследник сидит в пруду и хохочет во все горло, а рядом заливается странный мальчик, который еще полтора часа назад еле держался на ногах. Что мог сделать в такой ситуации бедный серьезный человек? Только постараться поскорее убраться подальше из этого безумного места, думая о том, что обучать вельможного юношу было явно не такой хорошей идеей, как казалось вначале.</p>
<p>Когда мальчишки наконец отсмеялись, Фай виновато взглянул на Курогане.</p>
<p>- Прости. Это получилось случайно. И я не думал, что ты так рассердишься. Мне просто как-то говорили, что к детям принято обращаться именно так, вот я и подумал…</p>
<p>- Я не ребенок, - буркнул Курогане, но снова разозлиться у него не получилось.</p>
<p>Фай протянул ему руку.</p>
<p>- Давай помогу.</p>
<p>Курогане хмыкнул – помощь Фая могла быть разве что символической, - но взял Фая за руку, поборол секундное искушение потянуть его в воду и устроить мелкое отмщение и вылез из пруда.</p>
<p>Еще с минуту мальчики молча стояли друг напротив друга, не зная, что сказать. Смеяться вместе у них получалось определенно замечательно, а вот найти какие-то слова было куда сложнее.</p>
<p>Наконец Фай, помявшись, произнес:</p>
<p>- Я хотел тебя спросить…</p>
<p>- Ну?</p>
<p>- Может быть, если ты не против… будем дружить? – осторожный, нерешительный взгляд прозрачно-голубых глаз.</p>
<p>Широченная улыбка, определенно не вполне соответствующая каноническому представлению о суровости настоящего воина, которая расплылась на лице юного наследника Сувы, была более чем однозначным ответом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>